Pranks
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: Pranks between the wolves. I doubt this will ever be 'complete' just for the fact that it could go on forever and ever. But each chaper is it's own story so please come read them. I promise you'll laugh.
1. Forest Run

_Quick reminder. I don't own the characters I don't own anything twilight I don't all that stuff I'm not Stephenie... blah blah blah... you get the idea. don't say I didn't say it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I'd love you guys forever!_

_Quil Ateara _

* * *

**Forest Run**

So here is a wonderful story of our oh so loving pack. Alright I lied a little. This is a very funny tale of a prank Jacob pulled on Paul.

Jacob, Paul, Embry, and I were walking our patrols in human form because we could. It was a beautiful day. It was also the weekend so we could take our time, for once no rush. That and we were enjoying our time being guys and our time without Leah.

As we walked we were talking about random guy things. On the way we stopped at a place we tended to hang out at. There were a few fallen trees that we'd moved around and cut so we'd have places to sit. Paul, Embry, and I all sat on the logs while Jacob remained standing in front of us telling us a story about him and Nessie.

The next thing I knew he had talked Paul into trying some calming technique he had heard about from his dad. Paul sat calmly on the log with his feet flat on the ground. His hands were in his lap and his eyes were closed. Paul actually looked calm.

Jacob told him to picture himself in a beautiful forest. He's seeing all the trees, all the ferns, and hearing all the wild life. Then Jacob told Paul to run through the beautiful forest. To run like Rachel was on the other side waiting for him. That she was in danger and needed him there right that second. And every second that goes by she's closer and closer to being attacked by a vicious animal. He told him to run faster and faster to fast that his legs were burning.

We could see Paul tensing up. This wasn't very calming at all. Jacob was up to something. Then Jacob did the unimaginable. He pulled his fist back and punched Paul right in the face while saying "Bro you ran right into that tree."

Paul was up in a split second and was fighting Jacob. Embry and I couldn't contain our laughter. It was way too funny. How could Paul have fallen for something so stupid? The whole time they were fighting Jacob was laughing thinking it was the funniest thing ever. Honestly it was funny. It is still funny to this day.

Eventually the fighting stopped and we started around finishing our route. On the way out of our hang out spot I heard Paul mumble something about payback.

I could tell this was only the beginning!

_Quil Ateara_


	2. Break Light

_Note: Please notice this is all on Cullen Coven. The website address is . please check it out if you like what I have written or if you like to role play. Come on in everyone is welcome. I hope to see you there. This is Paul's revenge on Jacob so enjoy!_

**Break Light**

Today was going to be the day Paul was going to get his payback. I must say it was a great day for payback. Paul let me in on the plan and I put it into action. In the afternoon I mentioned to Jake that Claire wanted to go to the beach since it was such a pretty day and that he should come out with us and hang out. Jake threw a few insults at me about being afraid of being alone with Claire. Man she was 15 and I was 18 there was no reason to be alone. I let him say what he wanted but he agreed that hanging out on the beach would be fun.

When we reached the beach I pulled out my phone and sent a one word text to Paul. All it said was GO. The plan was in action. Paul told me what he was going to do. While Jake, Claire, and I were at the beach goofing off he'd rig Jake's car so when you press the brakes the dome light in the car would come on. Jake was sure to freak out wondering what was wrong with his precious 1986 Rabbit he'd fixed up himself.

Paul told me how he was going to do it. I needed to see it done to understand it! But apparently he had to do was run a jumper wire from the door dome light switch to the break light switch, under the dash, and around the break pedal. And somehow when you press the break the dome light would come on. Paul was a genius. I would have never thought of that much less figure out how to work it.

About an hour later I got a text message saying done. I loved it we were a one word type group. I liked to the point one word text messages. I have to change my style when I text Claire. She thinks I'm mad if I just reply one word to her paragraph text messages.

Once I got the message I smirked. Paul had called Renesmee and told her to call Jacob and invite him over after the sun went down. I'm sure she giggled if Paul told her the plan or what was going on.

Paul, Rachel, Embry, Seth, Sam, Emily, Leah, and Jared came to the beach an hour after I got the text from Paul. We all hung out on the beach starting up a fire once the sun started to go down and it got chilly. Claire snuggled up against me when Jake's phone started ringing. I looked at Paul and he looked back grinning.

He said he was going to get Renesmee that he'd be back in a few. Once he was completely out of site Paul started to laugh. He wanted to make bets on when he'd notice something was wrong. The bet was canceled when I pointed out the fact that he'd notice as soon as he got in the car and started it up pressing the breaks to put the car into gear.

The rest of us sat laughing and talking. It took longer than expected to make it back. When Jake and Renesmee walked up Jake was giving a death glair to everyone. He asked who did it. I pointed to Paul and sold him out immediately. I was the lucky one here. I spent all day with him so it couldn't be me.

Turns out that he decided to just go ahead and drive the car to get Renesmee but on the way he got pulled over by the cops because the dome light kept coming on. The cop apparently had a really good laugh at him and let him off with the warning that he had to fix the problem as soon as possible. Edward and Bella got a crack out of it when he told them why it had taken him so long. Emmett helped him fix the problem before he left to come back.

All in all it was a great prank. Jake had gotten pulled over by the cops and laughed at by pretty much everyone. The entire group laughed at him as he told the story. To our surprise he didn't attack Paul saying he'd get his revenge but Paul quickly pointed out that was his revenge for the punch in the face. It was a good prank.

_Quil Ateara_


	3. Sucker

So today was like any other. All the wolves were over and of course our lovely ladies were too. We had just had dinner that Leah, Emily, Claire, Kim, and Shylo had made us. Shylo is my half sister. She just recently moved back here from South Dakota. We had some kind of chicken with vegetables all mixed together. It was spicy but super good. After we were done the girls hung around the kitchen cleaning up or something as us guys played our video games. We were playing Unreal Tournament. Ok I admit probably not the best game to be playing with our girls just in the next room. But hey playing with 2 teams set up with 2 x-boxes playing capture the flag was too much fun NOT to be playing. Of course Embry, Jake, and Collin were on my team. We were against Jared, Sam, Paul, and Brady. All I know is most of us own this game but you can tell who plays more. Our talent just shows.

I grumbled under my breath as Sam came running down a hall towards me and shot me a few times leading to my bloody death. I hated losing. So I responded near my red flag and went on my merry way grabbing weapons and ammo on my way to the blue flag. I had one of my favorite weapons out, the rocket launcher. I took a left up a set of stairs and ran into Brady which I took out easily. I picked up his sniper rifle which is what I was on my way to get and I kept climbing up the stairs. When I got to the top I saw him. He was sitting there on the ledge looking down at the board we were playing on. He shot. I smirked. He had no clue I was behind him. I shot my rocket launcher and he literally went flying across the board. I laughed and I heard Paul yell from across the room at me saying I was cheating that we weren't allowed to just sneak up on people like that.

I laughed and took Paul's place and began to look out for enemies trying to steal my flag. I sniped a few people. I laughed as I got a head shot on Sam. Mr. Team Leader over there is going down. I switched weapons and jumped off the ledge and went for the flag. I was running down the hall when Jared popped out and started shooting me. I shot him a couple of times and he was gone only to be responded somewhere else. I kept running I was so close to their flag. I shot Sam and stole the flag. I was like super happy I ran full speed back to my base and to my flag. Embry joined me picking off anyone that was shooting at me. I made it. I got back to base and we got a point. I stood up and did a big victory dance. Everyone on my team laughed and hi fived me. I offered the controller to Seth who was standing behind me.

"Here you go you play. I'm going to go get a drink," I told Seth.

He took the controller, sat down, and started playing without a word, just a smile on his face.

"Hey can you fill up my Camelbak?" Paul asked looking up at me. I nodded my head and he threw it at me and I caught it easily.

I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting down but Claire wasn't in there so I walked into the kitchen. There she stood washing some dishes. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her after I sat down Paul's camelbak. Claire smiled but continued to wash some dishes.

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear then let her go and picked back up Paul's Camelbak.

Paul got this camelbak at Mike Newton's mom's shop for the outdoors. It was a really cool water bottle. But the one he got is pretty darn awesome. It has 'Hydrate or Die' on it with a drawing on it. It was pretty bad! But I could see why he got it. It would be nice to have when patrolling. I twisted off the lids and walked over to the refrigerator. At this point Shylo walked up.

"Hey how's it going," I asked her.

"Good so far. Is that Paul's?" she asked.

I just nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Lets prank him," she said quietly smirking.

"How," I asked.

I looked over at Claire who was giving me a look but then smiled. I just smiled back. She knows I can't resist it. Pulling a prank on Paul is just to fun.

She looked around. She ran off. I had no clue what she was up to. I sat the water bottle down and walked back over to Claire.

"You two are too much alike when it comes to this pranking people," Claire told me.

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She was right, Shylo was just a younger version of me. I remember being 17 and pranking people. I watched Shylo come back in the room put something in the water bottle and she filled it up with water. She put the lid on and came walking back to me.

"Here go give it to him," she said.

I let go of Claire and looked in the water bottle. There floated a cotton ball in it. I smirked. If this worked it'd be funny. I walked back in the room and gave Paul his water bottle. He took it put it down and kept playing the game.

We carried on with the day until it became night. By then we quit playing the video games and sat down to watch a movie. For some crazy reason we all settled for AVP although I knew the girls weren't going to like it.

I sat on the floor leaning against the couch and Claire was in my lap. I had my arms around her holding her close. I could feel her every time she jumped. I would just kind of chuckle to myself enjoying the time I was spending with her. I looked around the room observing how the girls looked disgusted at these alien things. Then I look over at Paul and nearly busted out laughing. I held my cool though. I nudged my sister who was sitting next to me and discreetly pointed at Paul. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Paul was sucking like crazy trying to get some water out of that camelbak of his. He'd suck hard then pull it away and look at it and suck again. The screen went bright so he looked again and saw something lodged in his straw. I heard him whisper something under his breath then Shylo busted out laughing. There it was we were busted. I laughed as Paul looked at us. By this point everyone looked at us curious what was going on.

"What is in my straw!" he said yelling.

Shylo told him a cotton ball between laughs. I just laughed.

"Bro you should have seen your face" I said laughing hard. "I've never seen someone suck so hard on a straw and get nothing out."

Paul got up and went to the kitchen. I followed him.

"Bro you owe me a new one." He told me as he pulled out the straw and looks at it revealing a cotton ball wedged in the middle of that straw.

"No she owes you a new one not me. It was all her idea." I said pointing at Shylo who was walking in with Claire and Rachel.

"Thanks for selling me out Quil," She said coming and looking at the straw.

"No problem Shylo," I said moving back out of the way.

"Hey Paul maybe if you suck hard enough you can get it out," Shylo said laughing.

Paul gave her a dirty look. Shylo just laughed.

"No why don't you suck it out," He told her.

"No way I don't want your gross boy jerms," she said laughing then walked away.

I took the camelbak and looked at it.

"Dang bro you must have been sucking HARD you got that cotton ball half way up the straw," I said laughing again.

Rachel and Claire laughed and we all went back to watching the movie as Paul watched the movie and sulked over his loss. Now I owed him a camelbak. Maybe I can find one with hearts and Barbie on it for him.

_A/N: I actually got this idea because this was a prank some of the guys pulled on one of the guys in my class. Why was there a cotton ball in class you ask. I just have to tell you so it doesn't sound weird. But I'm military and at 'A' school we have to keep our black leather boots polished. The easiest way to polish them is with water, polish, and cotton balls. Well we had this crazy dude that was obsessed with shiny boots so he'd polish his boots in class thus where the cotton ball came from. Yeah! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. 3 AM

**3 AM**

Embry and I walked into Sam's house smelling the wonderful food Emily was cooking. Jake was on the couch watching TV with Seth. Leah was in the kitchen helping Emily. Jake informed Embry and me that Sam took Paul and Jared out to patrol one more time before we ate.

Emily walked into the room as Embry and I sat down on the floor in front of the couch. She asked Jake if he'd run to the store and grab something she needed. Jake made a funny face and told her she better go because he was a guy and would probably grab the wrong thing. She agreed. Jake then volunteered me to drive her to the store but Leah insisted saying something about not wanting to be alone with a bunch of boys.

As soon as they were out the door and we heard the car leave Jake jumped up smiling. "Lets get to work" I remember him saying. He picked up a backpack I hadn't noticed sitting on the floor. he unzipped the bag and threw a roll of clear packing tape at Embry. He told Embry to go tape down the button on all the phones. So when you pick up the phone it doesn't answer and it keeps ringing. Then he proceeded to throw alarm clocks at Seth and me. He told us to set them up with the current time and set the alarm for 3 AM. Also that we needed to turn on the alarm and hide the alarm clocks.

We all went to work. Embry did an awesome tape job with the clear packing tape. Jake, Seth, and I placed alarm clocks through the house. Jake hid one under Sam and Emily's bed and under the sink in the bathroom. I hid mine behind the microwave. Seth hid his under the couch. Jake went so far as to turn their own alarm clocks for 3 AM.

Once we were done the four of us sat down on the couch and started watching TV again. Not even five minutes later Paul, Jared, and Sam walked in. Sam made Seth get up to give him his seat. Probably two minutes later Emily and Leah walked in carrying some bags of stuff in. Sam was up in an instant grabbing the bags from Emily's hands carrying them to the kitchen.

After we ate dinner we all hung around goofing off and talking. We played a few games of poker. I managed to win one round. Once it got late Sam kicked us out saying we needed to go to bed so we'd be ready for patrol in the morning so we all scattered going home.

At 2 in the morning Jake, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry, and I all met up at our hang out spot in the woods. Jake filled Leah, Paul, and Jared in. We were all excited! This prank was going to be epic. Jake explained our positions and what we were supost to do. At 2:45 we all headed to our posts. Jared and Seth were at the local gas station next to the pay phone. Paul was at the back door with Leah. Embry and I were at the front door. Jake was in his car smiling ear to ear. We were all so excited and I was even a bit nervous. Sam was going to kill us all. We all watched the time on our cell phones watching the time pass slowly til 3 o'clock hit.

The chaos began. The alarm clocks were going off everywhere. The phones started to ring. Jake was honking his horn. The rest of us were banging like crazy people on the doors as we yelled for them to answer the phone.

It didn't take long for every light in the house to be on. Not even a minute later Sam opened the front door glairing at Embry and I. Jake waved from the car with a smile on his face as Sam looked his way. Sam was so mad and it was funny.

We all got in trouble later. We got a long lecture on why we should never do that again. He smiled at the end of the lecture so we all knew we were off the hook. All i could think about was how poor sweet Emily got pulled into this mess simply for the fact that she was living with Sam.

The next day we were all hanging out at Sam's after lunch when the alarm clock under the couch started going off. We all started to laugh. Embry, Jake, and I looked at Seth laughing because that was his one and only alarm clock and he messed it up. He would be the one to set his clock for 3 PM rather than 3 AM.

We have yet to let Seth live that down. Every time we set a time for something we stress AM and PM to him. Every so offten we ask if we should tell him time in Military Time or 24 hour time so he wont have to worry about AM and PM. It was a great night even if Seth messed his part up.

_Quil Ateara_


	5. PP

**P.P.  
**  
I hated to admit it but Leah and I were turning out to be one great team when it came to pranks. We were simply unstoppable. Tonight we had our target and he was going DOWN!

We pulled up in my jeep and went to the front door. I unlocked it with my spare key. Our target trusted ME enough with his spare key, not very smart on his end.

We quietly walked in and Leah headed toward the kitchen; I headed toward the bedroom. I peeked my head in and saw Paul and Rachel sound asleep. I walked over to the dressers. I had a job to do and I better get to it before Leah kills me. She wanted this prank so bad and for a long time! I pulled all Paul's boxers out of the underwear drawer and replaced them with diapers.

A few minutes later Leah walked in with a small plastic cup full of water and somehow managed to get Paul's hand in the cup.

I threw the bag of boxers under the bed that way they were still close by.

The next morning I woke up to my front door being beat. The person on the other side was ANGRY. I slowly made my way to the door. I opened it. I didn't care how I looked or anything.

After open the door Paul went to yelling. He knew it was me. It was ALWAYS me. He wasn't stupid. I closed the door in his face, locked it, and went back to bed.

He could yell at me some other time but right now its my sleep in time; however, I would never let him live this down.

_Quil Ateara_


	6. Double Date

**Double Date**

Claire and I made our way to the wolf secret hang out. This hang out wasn't really secret. Everyone that knew we were wolves here in La Push had been at our secret hang out at some point. Anyway this is where I was taking Claire. When we got there Claire's smile lit up.

In the middle of the little opening was a fire ring. There was a small fire going. It was out of place against the HUGE fire ring that was meant for our epic bon fires. A little ways from the fire was a wood rectangle table. There was a white table cloth over it. The table was set properly with matching plates, silverware, and glasses. There was a mix of red roses and white lilies in the center. There were also white candles on the table.

As we got closer Claire looked confused.

"Why are there four places set?" she asked walking around the table and admiring the work and thought put into it.

"Because it's a double date," Embry said walking up from behind us.

"Wow," Leah said in awe.

"Don't get your standers up to high, Leah. He didn't come up with most of this stuff," I said smirking.

Leah glared at me while Embry let out a 'hey' in defense. Claire giggled as I laughed. It was funny. But this was honestly a 50 50 on both our parts. Embry and I showed our girlfriends wear to sit.

Embry opened a little cooler filled with ice and put ice in the glasses then poured coke in them. I opened another cooler. This cooler was bigger than the little one with ice in it. This cooler had our food in it. It kept it warm until time to eat. I put a nice juicy steak on each plate. I also placed a baked potato and green beans on each plate.

The girls seemed pretty impressed. And they should be. I cooked it all. Embry still didn't know how to cook a bag of popcorn much less a meal. After living alone I learned to cook better plus I learned a lot from my mom. It didn't help that I secretly watched the food network when no one was around. Bobby Flay was my all time favorite iron chef. And I enjoyed watching Alton Brown's show too.

I finally got to sit down. I sat across from Claire. She smiled at me. I loved her smiles. They always melted my heart. I smiled back at her. We all began to eat. I must say my steak was PERFECT!

Half way through our meal Embry, Leah, and I picked up on a scent. A fowl, bad smelling scent; it was a vampire. I stood up after placing my fork on the table. Claire looked at me confused.

"Embry do you smell that?" I asked looking off in the woods the scent was coming from.

"Yeah," he said standing up.

Leah stood up. I almost blew our cover. I almost smirked but I recovered.

"Leah," I said looking at her. "Stay here with Claire. We'll take care of it. It's only one."

I began taking off my shoes and socks. Embry followed my lead and took his off as well. The entire time Leah was pleading to go. Embry and I kept saying no.

After a final NO Embry gave Leah finally accepted we needed her here and we weren't going to budge. I walked over to Claire. I embraced her and kissed her. I told her I loved her and that I'd be back. She gave me a sad smile and told me to be careful. I was honestly in NO danger tonight.

Embry and I ran off in our shirtlessness into the direction of the scent. As we ran I heard Leah tell Claire not to worry that it was only one vampire and that she always missed all the fun. We phased and mentally high fived each other.

It took us no time to reach where the vampire was. He was right where we told him we needed him. We probably asked three other vampires before he agreed to it. Randall was just that awesome to trust two wolves. Plus we allowed him to come into wolf territory so this would work. How many vamps get to say we LET them come in our territory. Granted he wasn't that far in it to count for much.

Then Randall attacked us. Perfect. He was such a great listener. I loved that about this vampire. And so the 'fight' began. We honestly hadn't planned on fighting at all but we knew if Leah phased she'd catch on faster.

I howled loudly as I let the punch Randall threw hit me. Embry growled a fierce growl loudly. We kept on. Different sounds different times. The whole point was for Leah and Claire to hear and worry. Then it happened. We felt Leah phased. I went into human form as planned. That way I'd disappear off Leah's radar and she could only see and hear Embry's train of thought. Randall noticed and tackled Embry to the ground. Then out of no where Leah shows up and tackles Randall off Embry in order to 'save' him.

Embry got Leah off Randall. We all laughed. I phased back to wolf form to hide my indecency and so I could hear what was running through Leah's head.

I laughed. She was chewing us a big one. We nodded to Randall to say thanks then we wolves walked back to the hang out where Claire was. Embry and I phased and pulled on our jeans. Embry threw Leah a pair of her jeans and one of her shirts. We came prepared. We knew she would phase.

We walked back in the little opening to find Claire pacing back and forth. She came running towards me when she saw me. About the time I embraced her in a hug Leah blurted out that it was a prank.

Claire glared at me. Seriously the girl scares me sometimes. And the glare scares me crapless.

"Quil that's not funny," Claire said frowning.

"Yeah well neither is jumping off a cliff and letting me think you've drown," I said smirking.

"No way," Leah said. "You made us think you guys were hurt."

When you saw it click in Claire's head. Yep that's right we got our girls back. I shrugged to what Leah said. Payback baby… it isn't always sweet when you're the one receiving it. We finished our meal and had dessert. Embry and I owe Randall big now. After all he was tackled by Leah. But all in all the girls deserved it for their prank of jumping off a cliff! That literally scared me to death!

_Quil Ateara_


	7. Princess Embry

**Princess Embry**

Claire and I sat on the couch at my place. We were both bored. Earlier we had dinner together and now we were sitting on the couch doing nothing but sitting there. The TV was on and a show flicked across the screen. Sometimes I hated TV.

I had already gone through the usual questions for the day. How was your day? How was school? Did you learn anything? I went through the works. There was one I hadn't asked yet. I was honestly almost scared to ask. It ws the question I had come accustomed to asking recently due to unexplainable boring times with the pack. Has Embry been bothering you today? There was no point in asking. I knew the answer. It was always yes. It would always be yes. I smirked to myself. What if we could prank him? What if we could pay him back for all the silly thing he'd done to her... to us? Some harmless fun wouldn't kill anyone.

So I asked the question. She looked at me and told me yes like everyday before. I smirked at her. I saw confusion in her eyes. Then I asked her another question. Are you up for pranking Embry? Her face lit up as she smiled and said yes.

We talked about different things we could do to him. Should we do something to him in his sleep? Should we do something to his car? Should we do some other random prank? We finally come up with the perfect plan. Well... Claire came up with the perfect plan. She was an evil scheming genius girl! I'm glad she's on my team!

Claire and I hung out until it was really late. Lucky for us it was a Friday so there was no school the next day. It was time to put our plan into action.

Both our hearts raced as we walked towards Embry's house, right down the road. We went to his window and i peaked in. The lights were off but I could still see. He was sound alseep. It was 2AM he better be asleep. I quietly and slowly opened his window. I jumped up and crawled through it soundlessly. Then I hung myself out the window to help Claire up. She made a little noise but lucky for us Embry was a heavy sleeper.

Claire put her hands over her mouth, trying to keep from giggling, as we walked toward the bed. There he was asleep on his back and sprawled out everywhere. Claire unzipped a bag and took out a square box thing that she opened. It was make up. Embry was goign to kill us once he woke up! She began to go to work. When she was done there was bright pink eye shadow on his eyelids. he also had a bright shade of pink blush on his cheeks. She even went so far as to put bright red lipstick on him.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. I pulled out my camera when she got done painting his face up with the make up. She moved back and I turned on the camera. I aimed my camera and pushed the button. It went off with a flash.

Embry moved slightly due to the random flashing light. I looked back at Claire who once again had hands over her mouth trying to keep from laughing. This was honestly better than I had planned. I took another picture with flash but this time with my phone. Then we made our exit. I helped Claire out of the window. I climbed out and closed the window. Then we walked out of the yard and started laughing our butts off. It was great.

I showed Claire the picture. She cracked up. Embry's face was over done with the bright colors. Since Claire had done it all in the dark she couldn't exactly see what she was doing. The lipstick was everywhere along with the blush and the eye shadow. There again it was a really good make up job for something she did in the dark.

I pulled out my phone and sent a picture message labeled 'Princess Embry' to everyone I knew, even to him.

I gave Claire a kiss. We were both dead men walking. Embry was going to kill us and there was no doubt about it. It was worth it for sure.

_Quil Ateara_

**Princess Embry**

Claire and I sat on the couch at my place. We were both bored. Earlier we had dinner together and now we were sitting on the couch doing nothing but sitting there. The TV was on and a show flicked across the screen. Sometimes I hated TV.

I had already gone through the usual questions for the day. How was your day? How was school? Did you learn anything? I went through the works. There was one I hadn't asked yet. I was honestly almost scared to ask. It ws the question I had come accustomed to asking recently due to unexplainable boring times with the pack. Has Embry been bothering you today? There was no point in asking. I knew the answer. It was always yes. It would always be yes. I smirked to myself. What if we could prank him? What if we could pay him back for all the silly thing he'd done to her... to us? Some harmless fun wouldn't kill anyone.

So I asked the question. She looked at me and told me yes like everyday before. I smirked at her. I saw confusion in her eyes. Then I asked her another question. Are you up for pranking Embry? Her face lit up as she smiled and said yes.

We talked about different things we could do to him. Should we do something to him in his sleep? Should we do something to his car? Should we do some other random prank? We finally come up with the perfect plan. Well... Claire came up with the perfect plan. She was an evil scheming genius girl! I'm glad she's on my team!

Claire and I hung out until it was really late. Lucky for us it was a Friday so there was no school the next day. It was time to put our plan into action.

Both our hearts raced as we walked towards Embry's house, right down the road. We went to his window and i peaked in. The lights were off but I could still see. He was sound alseep. It was 2AM he better be asleep. I quietly and slowly opened his window. I jumped up and crawled through it soundlessly. Then I hung myself out the window to help Claire up. She made a little noise but lucky for us Embry was a heavy sleeper.

Claire put her hands over her mouth, trying to keep from giggling, as we walked toward the bed. There he was asleep on his back and sprawled out everywhere. Claire unzipped a bag and took out a square box thing that she opened. It was make up. Embry was goign to kill us once he woke up! She began to go to work. When she was done there was bright pink eye shadow on his eyelids. he also had a bright shade of pink blush on his cheeks. She even went so far as to put bright red lipstick on him.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. I pulled out my camera when she got done painting his face up with the make up. She moved back and I turned on the camera. I aimed my camera and pushed the button. It went off with a flash.

Embry moved slightly due to the random flashing light. I looked back at Claire who once again had hands over her mouth trying to keep from laughing. This was honestly better than I had planned. I took another picture with flash but this time with my phone. Then we made our exit. I helped Claire out of the window. I climbed out and closed the window. Then we walked out of the yard and started laughing our butts off. It was great.

I showed Claire the picture. She cracked up. Embry's face was over done with the bright colors. Since Claire had done it all in the dark she couldn't exactly see what she was doing. The lipstick was everywhere along with the blush and the eye shadow. There again it was a really good make up job for something she did in the dark.

I pulled out my phone and sent a picture message labeled 'Princess Embry' to everyone I knew, even to him.

I gave Claire a kiss. We were both dead men walking. Embry was going to kill us and there was no doubt about it. It was worth it for sure.

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
